


egofuck

by jeyne



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeyne/pseuds/jeyne
Summary: Buy your own (literally) bimbo, the hyper feminine you, embrace your hotness and find joy in being ditzy! 10% DISCOUNT.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	egofuck

**Author's Note:**

> the product of a long fight of 3 days on my cc  
> "maybe the solution to all of this is to write flower boy haechan fucking greasy gamer haechan? maybe everyone will love each other and peace will return 💖"

To say _EgoDeath_ is the weirdest site Donghyuck has ever encountered on the internet would be a lie (the Japanese Fetish Models site in his bookmark could say otherwise, but that’s a story for another time!) However, in his scale of weirdness this particular website is too high. He ended up here after watching a couple of videos on YouTube with titles like; _I Meet The Bimbo version of me!_ or _My experience with EgoDeath (interact with your alter ego)_ or more specifically, _I fucked Myself thanks to EgoDeath._ So, yeah. He’s scrolling through it now with _mere_ curiosity, he noted that the shop (out of magic or pure bullshit marketing) also gives the user a list of options of the versions they can acquire. 

_Meet the DILF version of yourself!_

_What would you look like if you were a White Girl?_

_Hot but Dumb, you as a Himbo!_

_EgoDeath is where you find happiness!_

So frankly, Donghyuck feels a little bit fascinated and the best part; there were discounts! _Buy your own (literally) bimbo, the hyper feminine you, embrace your hotness and find joy in being ditzy! 10% DISCOUNT._

He clicks BUY NOW. 

🎮

His bimbo, the bimbo of himself; the _Haebimbo,_ he decides to name him at the end. Like the site said he would, he is _pretty._ No, not pretty, super pretty. So pretty it makes his stomach curl, he feels hyper aware of his greasy hair and that he hasn't taken a shower in two days. _Damn himself!_ It was his free time! But his bimbo made no comment on it, he sat on the edge of Johnny’s bed staring at Donghyuck on his gamer chair with sparkly eyes. His red hair makes him look almost mystical. Donghyuck doesn't think he ever looked that good with that same red color. He feels insecure. 

“Why are you so quiet?” He asks cutely. The perfectly curly hair adorning his head like a crown. Donghyuck wants to groan, he can be so much sometimes.

“I don’t know.” His other self raises his brow, “I mean, you’re pretty.”

“Thank you! You too.” He replies genuinely but Donghyuck feels like he’s mocking him. 

“No, you’re _too_ pretty, it’s distracting.” He flushes inside, he doesn’t know where that came from, his other self pouting without understanding. 

“But I’m _you…_ you’re as pretty I a—” 

Donghyuck stands up, his face furrowed in a scold. He feels stupidly annoyed. “Shut up! I don’t wanna hear it, this was a bad idea. I don't want to talk to you.”

His bimbo makes the saddest face Donghyuck has ever seen, he walks further. 

“No! where are you going!?” Bimbo pulls him by the arm, his whines being too dramatic but sincere at the same time. Donghyuck knows he can be so convincing.

“Outside” he voices, face blushed and upset, “and away from you!” 

Haebimbo pouts, “No, please.” Haebimbo clings to him like a koala, “Stay! Don’t leave me alone.”

Donghyuck stays. 

🎮

Donghyuck and Haebimbo amazingly match really well because _duh_ it’s him. But Donghyuck really felt connected to his double when he suggested playing games and discovered how bad his bimbo is, but that wasn’t the part he enjoyed. It was his bimbo dramatically pouting and whining when he lost a game and his stupid but funny dances when he managed to hit a shot. Maybe Donghyuck finally understood what his fans feel when they see him at his best on a show, enchanting everyone at his steps, or that’s what he reads on pann. 

They flop on his bed that is too small for two Haechans. And Donghyuck can’t ignore the booing eyes staring at him, something he can’t really read on this double’s face. He feels exposed and he doesn’t know about what. They lay on their stomach, Donghyuck watching something on his phone when the other boy interlocks his ankles with his, Donghyuck turns to look at him but his expression just shows something between coyness and fondness. Haebimbo is like saccharine.

“Hey… can I ask—you something?”

“Yeah.” Donghyuck mumbles, feeling super aware. 

“So when was the last time you,” giggles “touched yourself?”

Donghyuck wiggles nervously on the bed, the question makes him feel hot inside and in other parts. He thinks it’s stupid to be this embarrassed in front of himself, so he tries to reply as smoothly as he can. “Mhm, two days ago? Maybe. Or yesterday, not sure.”

“Yesterday?”

Donghyuck shrugs.

“You were planning to do it later? At night or something?”

“Were _you?_ ” He bites back on his answer and his other self seems aback with it.

“I—yeah?” Haebimbo blushes. _Ugh,_ Donghyuck isn’t strong enough so he blushes too.

“We can help each other out, wouldn’t that be fun?” he says softly, hearts in his eyes, “who knows what we like better than ourselves?”

Donghyuck snorts, unable to answer, fixing his eyes so badly on his phone screen he’s starting to see neon, he bites his lips. He feels a tender hand ruffling through his ash brown hair as shy as the wind. A finger fixes some long strands behind his ear. Donghyuck turns around to stare back at him, and on the other’s face; he sees himself shy, pretty, innocent, cute, lovely, all the words in the dictionary. His double leans back, Donghyuck swears he can smell flowers along with his heart choking on his throat.

Soft lips on his and he wants to moan at the sightly touch. A heated feeling and his hands over his cheeks, softly caressing. Donghyuck rolls in the bed as his bimbo takes more and more space and crawls on top of him. It’s extremely obscene, bashful, and he absolutely loves it. And wants more.

Donghyuck looks up, the double settled on his ribs, each hand on his sides and he looks down on him, with blush all over his cheeks and nose. “It’s been a long time, isn't it? Since you have been with someone.”

Donghyuck sits up as much as the other’s weight lets him, gripping his hand on his red hair and forcing him to shut up with a kiss and a growl. He hears his laugh on the others lips, he knows. He would like that too.

Haebimbo doesn’t miss a chance to put his hands all over him like it belongs to him, which in some paradoxical way, it does. Donghyuck only manages to hide his face on his neck, feeling too much, wrapping his arms around him and repressing the majority of embarrassing moans he could. Haebimbo notes it, of course he does. He buries his fingers on his long hair in an attempt to appease him but it only works to lit him up more.

When the hands reach his cock, he feels slipping by; knocked out. _Wow,_ it’s really been a while. He breathes on the other's neck heavily, biting and drooling. His bimbo works his hands on him like he _knows_ it would bring him to the edge too quickly, he puts on some sanity back to remind him to feel a bit least embarrassed.

“You can cum, you know? You don’t have to keep it longer.”

“No, I can last.”

“No, it's okay. For me? _please.”_

He does a movement over his tip that makes Donghyuck totally lose it, he comes with his eyes shut tight. And his orgasm goes on and goes on, he came too much. Donghyuck drops on his back, painting. He looks at himself from the top, he feels high and dizzy and in love. _God,_ it really was the best handjob ever and it’s all his own price. 

“You’re really the prettiest boy ever.” Bimbo says and Donghyuck feels too livid to fight it back. The other is smiling back at him, like he also had the awakening feelings he himself had just now.

Donghyuck fumbles his hands on the body on top of him, palming the obvious boner on the tight pants. “It hurts.” Haebimbo mumbls biting his lips.

“What do you want?” 

“You know what, you’re thinking it too.” Donghyuck blushes, his other he knows him too well. He snorts. 

“I want to suck it.”

“Yeah.”

“How do you want me?”

“No,” Haebimbo hugs him, rubbing his cheek on his hair, “you think about that.” And he does, Donghyuck smirks as he manhandles the bimbo switching his positions, after all, he’s really light. 

Donghyuck down to his legs and in a coordinated motion he takes the pants off while the other raises his hips. Donghyuck accommodated himself with his legs up in the air staring at the cock. Angry, indecent and incredibly delicious. The contrast to his pretty tidy other self is abysmal. 

An over flushing feeling and sense of pride warms him all over when he finds trouble on mouthing his size inside. And that's a point of no return, the blowjob is sloopy and gross, but it's everything _he_ always wanted. 

He presses his hand all over the bimbo’s belly under his stupidly oversized sweatshirt, skin soft and warm on his hand. Sun in the winter. His double always making sure to brush his hair away when he’s in the middle of the drooly work and wiping his face off precum.

“Babe, baby, baby. Oh, I’m— come.”

He does, and some of cum ends on his tongue and he coughs it out. “I really need to stop drinking so much Red Bull’s.”

Haebimbo breaks into hysterical laughter, guiding Donghyuck to lay on his side. He goes for a kiss, he goes for a lot of kisses. Until they end up as drooly as when he gave the blowjob. 

🎮

Donghyuck rolls over his sheets still asleep and falls on the floor with a hard _thump!_ He opens his eyes and sees all black, he hears a raspy sleepy voice that he registers as Johnny’s. “Haechan? did you fell?”

“Yeah, uh. Go back to sleep, hyung.”

He doesn't hear anything else. Donghyuck heads to the bathroom, still trying to clear his mind of the horny futuristic erotica dream he had. He registers a boner on his pants. _What the fuck._


End file.
